I Like You
by crystalblue19
Summary: It's always the beautiful ones that are messed up. TaGr


**Has anyone seen the movie v/h/s? Well, the first vhs that the main characters watch is what inspired me for this stupid oneshot. xP**

**Warnings it contains TaGr, DaGr, and onesided DaTr and major AU  
**

**xXx**

Gaz dug through the hot pink sequined wallet, smirking when she found a fifty dollar bill inside. "Well, atleast I found something."

She folded the bill and stuffed it in her pocket. "Did you find anything good?" She asked, turning to the male behind her.

"Only a twenty I found laying around." Dib grumbled. "She wasn't as rich as I thought she would be." He looked at the sleeping pink haired girl.

Gaz chuckled. "That's why you should let me pick out our 'dates' for the night Dibshit." She pulled the fifty out and shoved it into his hands. "She was a good fuck though."

"Yeah, better than that guy you picked out the night before." He replied, opening the front door quietly to let them out.

Gaz giggled and walked past him, waiting until he closed the door to talk again. "Not my fault that he liked your ass more than mine."

He shot her a glare as he stuffed his hands in his pocket. "You did that on purpose, you knew he was gay."

Gaz shrugged her shoulders, trying to keep the smirk off her face. "You can never tell these days. But you shouldn't be complaining he had a lot of money that helped pay for your stupid swollen eyeball membership."

Dib huffed. "Whatever." He pulled a hand out of his pocket and reached down to wrap it around his sister's. "Can you please pick a girl tonight?"

Gaz looked away, trying to fight down the blush on her cheeks. "Fine...dumbass."

Dib sent her a goofy smile. "I love you too."

**xXx**

The siblings arrived at the club and headed straight to the bar, Dib sat on the stool, smoothing down his dress shirt. "You find anyone you like yet?"

Gaz shook her head and continued to scan the crowd through narrowed eyes. "Ugly, ugly, ugly...I can't tell if that's a man or woman..ugly, ugly, looks like a bitch."

She growled and spun around on her stool to take a sip of her drink. "All these bitches suck..I don't like any of them."

Dib chuckled and scanned the crowd. "Oh come on Gaz! There's got to be at least ONE person that you like."

She snorted and took another sip of her drink, listening to Dib try to encourage her to pick one of the girls. Suddenly she had a feeling that someone was staring at her and turned her head to the left, her amber eyes locking onto a pair of curious violet eyes belonging to a woman a couple stools away.

A satisfied smirk crawled onto her dark colored lips as Gaz took in the appearance of the unnaturally beautiful woman, from her short indigo hair to her smooth, pale, blemish free skin. Her eyes narrowed lustfully when she took in the woman's slim, curvy body wrapped in her little black dress.

Dib finally seemed to notice that she wasn't listening and looked around her to see what caught her attention. He let out a low whistle. "Damn, that chick's out of this world!"

Gaz ignored him and slipped off of the stool to saunter up to the woman who was still openly staring at her as she slipped onto the stool next to her. "Hey!" She greeted loudly so the indigo haired woman can hear her over the music.

The woman just blinked at her as she continued to stare. "I'm Gaz. What's your name?" She continued.

The woman blinked once more, then leaned forward as she said something that Gaz couldn't catch over the loud music.

"What was that?" She asked, leaning forward and turning her head to the side to try and catch what the woman was saying.

The indigo haired woman leaned forward and repeated what she said, Gaz had to strain her ear just to catch what she said. "Repeat that one more time."

"I like you."

Gaz pulled back and grinned at her. "I like you too." She turned to the bartender and ordered a drink. "So really, what's your name?" She asked again grabbing her drink from the bartender and taking a sip.

The other female just continued to stare at her blankly, Gaz raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

No answer.

Gaz sighed and took a sip out of her drink, as Dib managed to make his way to the stool next to hers. "So, how are you doing?"

"Either this girl doesn't speak English or she's fucking retarded, all she does is stare. The only thing she's told me is that she likes me." Gaz grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

Dib chocked from laughter as he took a sip from his drink. "Well, atleast she said she likes you. That's something right?"

"Yeah I guess." Gaz glanced at the girl from the corner of her eye, seeing those violet eyes still locked onto her. "She's kinda weird though."

Dib gulped down the rest of his drink. "Doesn't matter. It's not like we're going to be seeing her again after tonight, right?"

"...Right." Gaz agreed after a few seconds. She turned back to other woman and held her drink out to her. "You want a sip?"

She took her eyes away from Gaz only to look in disgust at the liquid, she shook head furiously and shoved the cup away when Gaz pushed it to her.

Gaz chuckled and took the cup back. "Ok, you don't like alcohol." Her eyes drifted to the backpack on the other woman's back.

"Why would you wear a backpack to a club?" Gaz asked, receiving no answer. "Right, you apparently can't talk."

"Well, if you can understand me at all...do you want to go back to your house?" When she only got a blink as her answer, Gaz sighed, "you know..your house? Or home? Where you live? Shelter? Apartment? Mansion? Umm..I don't know...base?"

At the word base the indigo haired woman's eyes lit up in recognition as she nodded eagerly and jumped off her stool. She grabbed Gaz's hand and tugged on it.

Gaz turned to Dib with a smug grin. "Looks like I managed to score this one." She turned back to the woman. "Hey, he's with me so he's coming too okay?" She told her as she pointed a thumb at Dib.

The woman stopped tugging and frowned at Dib. "..I don't think she wants me coming along." Dib muttered to Gaz.

Gaz shrugged. "Well, she's going to have to deal with it."

The woman eventually looked away and tugged on Gaz's hand again. "I guess that means its ok for you to come." Gaz told him, letting the woman lead her away.

Dib stuffed his hand in his pockets and followed the two. "I hope I'll be getting some atleast." He muttered.

xXx

Eventually, they reached a very large blue colored house. By then Gaz had a smug grin plastered to her face. "I fucking told you I'm always able to find the rich bitches." Gaz gloated to Dib as she followed the woman into her house.

"That's just blind luck." Dib mumbled as he sulked behind her.

The woman eagerly lead Gaz into a bedroom and pushed her down onto the bed wasting no time in crawling over the purple haired female and pressing her lips against hers. "Whoa." Gaz chuckled against her lips. "You don't waste any time do you?"

She opened her legs slightly so the indigo haired woman could settle between them as she continued to claim Gaz's lips. She pulled back when Gaz tried to push her tongue into her mouth, instead moving down to kiss her neck. "What's the matter? Don't like someone else's tongue in your mouth?" Gaz chuckled, running her fingers through the other woman's silky hair.

The woman had pushed up Gaz's dress insistently until she finally sat up and pulled it off, tossing it to the side as she laid back down, her amber eyes catching Dib sulking by the door.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, it's not like I'm lonely or anything over here." He grumbled sarcastically.

Gaz laughed when the other woman ignored him and continued kissing down her abdomen. "Don't worry, that's what your hand is there for."

Dib growled and flipped her the bird, Gaz happily returned the gesture as the female pulled off her panty and eagerly buried her face between her legs, making a sort of purring noise before slipping her tongue against her lower lips.

Gaz let out a silent breath as the woman licked her, feeling a sort of scaly texture on her unusually long tongue, which she thought was strange at first but quickly tossed that thought to the side once she felt how pleasurable it was when the woman pushed it inside her.

"On my...you must have done this before." She groaned, as the woman continued to eat her out, wiggling her tongue in a way that she knew would cause the other girl to toss her head back in pleasure as she let out a sharp gasp.

She was so caught up in the pleasure that she hardly noticed when Dib had managed to sneak up next to her, he gently tilted her head towards his as he leaned forward to seal his lips to hers, swallowing her moans as the woman mercilessly forced pleasure after pleasure through her body.

She kissed Dib passionately as her hands tangled into indigo hair, pushing the source of her pleasure as close to her as she could. Finally, the woman managed to find the special spot inside her, and flicked her tongue against it, sending the purple haired woman over the edge as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, toes curling, nails digging painfully into the scalp of the other woman who barely seemed to notice as she continued with her work.

Dib pulled back from the panting Gaz, smiling down at her as he took in her flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. "You're so beautiful."

She glared at him as her cheeks grew darker. "Fuck you."

He chuckled and pulled away when she turned her attention back to the other woman, she tugged lightly on the indigo strands. "Hey, come back up here."

The woman quickly crawled back up her body as she pressed her lips against Gaz's, letting her taste herself. Her hands slid up the woman's thighs, just barely reaching under her dress when Dib snuck up behind the other girl, having removed his shirt he pressed himself against her backside.

The woman stiffened, then began struggling as she tried to push Dib away, when he refused to move she hissed and forcefully pushed herself up to get him off her back.

Gaz chuckled. "I think she only likes pussy Dibby boy."

"Do you always have to be so vulgar?" Dib grumbled. "And I'm sure I just have to get her to warm up to me first."

He touched her cheek and tried to tilt her face towards his for a kiss when she hissed loudly and twisted her head away from his, latching her teeth onto his hand, instantly drawing blood from how hard she bit.

Dib screamed and shook her off. "Fuck! What the hell was that for?!" He screeched, holding his bloodied hand against his chest.

Gaz shook her head uncaringly. "Well, she was basically telling you no and you didn't back off."

"That gives her no reason to bite my hand like a fucking rabid dog!" He growled, reaching forward to grab the woman's shoulder.

She easily shoved him off, hard enough to send him off his feet to slam down onto the ground, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're do-" Gaz growled as she sat up, only to be pushed back down by the other woman, who for some reason seemed to be unnaturally strong for her size.

She held Gaz's hand's down as she hissed something in another language that Gaz didn't recognize. Seconds after the woman stopped talking, metallic arms lowered from the ceiling to hold down Gaz's arms and legs as the woman climbed off her and walked to her brother.

She could only stare with wide eyes as spider like legs burst from the woman's backpack to hold her up in the air as she stared down at Dib in a threatening manner.

Dib could only stare up petrified, with one hand grasping his chest as he caught his breath. "An...alien." He whispered as they continued to stare at each other in deadly silence.

Finally, after a few seconds of silence, Dib tried to slowly scoot away from the creature. The movement instantly spurred her into action as she screeched and dove towards him.

She latched her teeth onto his neck and with a quick twist of her head, ripped a chunk of skin off of the screaming male. She carelessly tossed the patch of skin behind her where it landed on Gaz's abdomen, the purple haired woman immediately started struggling against her restraints and screaming obscenities as the creature proceeded to tear into her brother's body with her sharp nails.

Once she had managed to tear him open, the creature reached her hand inside him and pulled out his pumping heart, she took a couple bites out of the organ before tossing it to the side.

She lowered her hand back into his body, seemingly not noticing that her victim had died already, she kept pulling out various organs and taking bites out of them before tossing them to the side.

Finally, once she noticed that he was unresponsive, she stood up and let those spider legs carry her back over to Gaz who was on the verge of passing out from the sheer shock of what she witnessed.

The creature lowered herself to sit beside Gaz as she raised a soaked hand to rest against her cheek. She sent the woman below her a wicked grin, chunks of gore and blood stuck onto her jagged teeth, Gaz spotted her long serpentine tongue slip out to catch a piece of intestine hanging from her mouth.

Blackness started crawling onto the corner of her vision as she felt herself about to pass out any second, the vision of the creature above her slowly becoming blurry as her eyelids lowered.

She slowly blinked and next thing she knew the beautiful pale woman was now replaced with some green skinned creature with wide violet orbs and zipper shaped teeth.

The creature's lips moved and she had just barely caught what it said right before darkness claimed her.

"I like you."

**xXx**

**Omg the endings, I always get lazy with the endings, even with the gore part, I wanted to be more descriptive…but meh. -_- Anyways, just a little something to help me get back into Pet.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
